


A far cry from an empire at peace

by HumanTrampoline



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I just started writing one night, This fell out, i guess, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanTrampoline/pseuds/HumanTrampoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A far cry from an empire at peace

And so he builds.

He builds because it’s all he knows. He builds because it’s what he was taught; it’s what’s expected.

Nevermind that what he builds is meant only to destroy.

It’s all he knows.

Merchant of Death and he wears it like a crown. The public is in turns entranced and disgusted.

Keep them guessing.

Build an empire.

Time in a cave, frozen hands, scorching heat.

Water and shock.

Dead friends and living.

And so he builds.

And dies.

And lives.

Build an empire, a legacy, a tradition.

Keep building, keep chasing, never enough in this world.

Never enough time. Booze. Women.

What are you?

Empty suit. Selfish. Lost. Running.

Stark.

Tear it down and try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Empire' by Jukebox the Ghost. Thanks for reading!


End file.
